


Amour noyé

by Wizzette



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzette/pseuds/Wizzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Une rencontre sur un paquebot, un amour impossible qui devient possible, une tragédie, des amoureux séparés, un amour redevenu impossible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour noyé

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit pour la communauté de LiveJournal "7 couples" sur le thème "Amour impossible". Le but de cette communauté est d'écrire 7 textes avec 7 couples différents, sur un thème précis. Celui ci est ma seconde contribution.
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS en laissant une review.

Il faut croire que notre destin n'était pas de vivre ensemble. Le destin a été horrible avec nous : nous réunir pour mieux nous séparer juste après, lorsque nous commencions à voir un peu d'espoir pour notre amour.

Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer. Tu n'avais pas de billet pour monter à bord du paquebot. Tu les as gagné en remportant un jeu de carte cinq minutes avant que l'ancre soit levée. Tu es arrivé à la dernière minute sur le bateau. Tu étais prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie. Tu étais en troisième classe, mais tu étais sur le navire, imaginant conquérir l'Amérique.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs heures après que nous ayons commencé à nous éloigner de la terre. Il faisait nuit. Je venais de quitter en grande pompe la salle de réception. Je ne supportais plus cette vie. Je détestais la haute société et toutes les obligations que nous devions subir ainsi que les bonnes manières que nous devions adopter.

Je devais épouser, dès mon arrivée sur le nouveau continent, un homme que je n'appréciais guère. Il me privait de toute liberté. Je devais lui obéir. Une femme se doit de fléchir devant son mari, de ne jamais le déshonorer. Je devais être une marionnette en ses mains. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie. Je préférais en finir, me jeter par dessus bord, rejoindre les eaux glacés. Il n'y avait plus une touche d'espoir en moi.

J'étais tellement désespérée que je couru jusqu'à la proue. Je me suis arrêtée qu'au moment où je dut escalader les barreaux empêchant la chute : il n'aurait pas fallut qu'un passager tombe à l'eau par accident. Mais moi ce n'était pas un incident. J'aimais la vie, mais je ne voulais pas de cette vie de servitude. Je voulais la liberté, mais il n'avait aucun moyen pour que je l'obtienne.

Mon père est décédé, laissant à ma mère et moi de nombreuses dettes. La seule manière de nous sauver, toutes les deux, étaient que j'épouse un homme riche. Cale l'était. Il pouvait nous permettre de continuer une vie dans tout le confort avec lequel nous étions habituées. Mais cela m'enchaînerait à cet homme méprisable.

Je préférai mourir que vivre ainsi, même si je ne voulais pas mourir. Je m'apprêtais à sauter lorsque j'ai entendu ta voix. Tu ne voulais pas que je me jette à l'eau, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison. Tu as fini par me convaincre de franchir la barrière de l'autre sens afin de retourner sur le pont : qui aurait envie de se baigner dans une eau glacée ! En plus, tu menaçais de plonger afin de me récupérer si je sautais : "si vous sautez, je vais être forcé de plonger pour vous sauver" m'as-tu dis. Je ne voulais pas entraîner quelqu'un dans ma mort, même si tu semblais être le garçon le plus sur de lui qui semblait exister sur terre. Tu n'avais pas hésité à me tenir tête, mettre en doute ma parole : "vous ne le ferez pas", c'était la première fois que l'on me faisait ça. Je faisais partie de la haute société, tout le monde me respectait.

Tu m'avais convaincu. J'allais regagner le pont. Je me suis tournée, t'ai attrapé la main. Malheureusement, mon pied glissa. Tu ne m'as pas lâché. C'était difficile mais tu tenais bon. Je tentais de m'agripper. Je criais. Au bout d'un temps qui me parut être une éternité, tu as réussi à me hisser si violemment que nous sommes, tous les deux, tombés sur le sol.

Les gardes, alertés par tes hurlements lorsque j'étais dans le vide, arrivèrent alors que nous finissions de rouler l'un contre l'autre. Ils t'ont aussitôt relevé et attaché les mains. Ils pensaient que tu tentais d'attenter à mon intimité. Je mis peu de temps à les rassurer sur la situation. Je leur ai avoué que je m'étais trop penchée en voulant admirer les hélices, étais passée par dessus bord et que tu m'avais sauvé. Tu as acquiescé à cette version des faits quelques peu modifié. Je n'allais pas avouer devant mon futur mari que j'avais voulu mettre fin à mes jours.

Celui-ci voulut te donner un peu d'argent pour te récompenser, une somme qui me semblait bien dérisoire comparé à ce que tu venais d'accomplir. Lassé, il t'a invité à notre table le soir suivant. J'allais pouvoir te revoir ce jour là, connaître un peu mieux celui qui m'avait empêché de me suicider. Je ne savais pas si je devais me montrer reconnaissante envers toi : j'étais encore en vie, mais je n'aimais pas ce qu'elle était.

Le lendemain, nous avons discuté un long moment tout en traversant le pont. Tu étais galant. Tu m'as parlé des nombreux lieux que tu avais visité et où tu avais vécu. Tu as attisé mes désirs de liberté : tu vagabondais et étais heureux alors que, moi, j'étais enfermée dans la haute société devant me conduire comme une dame. Tu m'as appris à cracher comme un homme. Lorsque j'étais en ta compagnie, je me sentais enfin vivante, libre.

Ma mère et mon fiancé n'aimait pas que je passe tant de temps avec toi : tu étais de la troisième classe. Ils pensaient que tu avais mauvaise influence sur moi et que je les déshonorais en te fréquentant. Je ne faisais guère attention à ce qu'ils me disaient : tu me redonnais espoir, envie de vivre.

Ta tenue était sublime au dîner. Je ne sais pas où tu avais trouvé ces vêtements, mais le costume que tu portais te mettais bien en valeur. On aurait réellement pu penser que tu faisais parti de la haute société.

Tu étais un peu perdu dans toutes les manières que nous avions. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous avions besoin de tant de couverts. Tout au long du repas, j'ai tenté de te guider du mieux que je le pouvais. Tu t'en es très bien sorti. J'en es même été surprise.

Nous avons dansé un peu. Tu maîtrisais mal les pas. C'était sérieux. Une fois que les autres hommes furent partis, tu me glissas un petit mot afin de me donner rendez vous "pour que ce jour compte".

Tu m'as emmené dans les fonds du navire où une fête était organisée par les passagers de la dernière classe. Nous avons dansé. Nous nous sommes amusés. Jamais je n'avais autant rigolé, abandonnant mes manières de fille bien élevée.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais on m'avait suivi. On m'ordonna de ne plus jamais te revoir. Je devais obéir. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi à déshonorer mon nom et mon fiancé.

Brusquement, le soir, j'en ai eu marre. La goutte de trop était tombée, faisant déborder le vase. J'ai voulu abandonner tout ce que je vivais depuis mon enfance. Je voulais t'accompagner, fuir, lorsque nous accosterons sur le nouveau continent. J'avais décidé d'accepter ta proposition de partir ensemble. Je t'aimais.

Ce soir là, je t'ai demandé de me dessiner comme une de tes parisiennes que j'avais pu admirer sur tes dessins, nue. Je voulais seulement conserver le cœur de l'océan, un magnifique bijou bleu, que Cale m'avait montré un peu plus tôt. Il voulait me l'offrir pour le mariage qu'il organisait.

Tu avais été surpris de ma demande, mais tu as accepté. Tu t'es montré très professionnel, très gentleman, n'esquissant aucun geste déplacé, te contentant de bouger activement tes crayons.

Ton dessin était sublime, tout en finesse. Le valet nous surpris dans le pièce, lorsque nous étions en train de la remettre en ordre. Nous nous mirent à courir à travers le paquebot, poursuivi par le serviteur. Ainsi, nous avons traversé de nombreuses pièces allant de couloirs plus ou moins bondés aux chaudières. Nous finirent dans la cale. Nous nous sommes cachés dans une voiture, tout en riant.

J'étais prête à m'enfuir et me marier avec toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas des manières pour une fille bien élevée, mais j'en avais assez de toutes ces simagrées. Je t'ai demandé de me toucher. Nous avons fini par faire l'amour. À ce moment là, il nous semblait que plus rien ne pourrait nous empêcher d'être ensemble, mais nous ne savions pas que le destin était contre nous.

Nous avons fini par sortir du véhicule, et par rejoindre le pont. Nous riions, nous nous aimions. Rien ne semblait pouvoir nous arrêter. Brusquement, nous avons été secoué. Des morceaux blancs, de la glace, tombaient près de nous sur la partie extérieur du bateau. Le paquebot avait heurté un iceberg. Le navire fut mis à l'arrêt.

Nous avons décidé d'aller prévenir ma mère et Cale de ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était une erreur. Dès que nous avons franchi les portes de la cabine, tu as été attrapé. On te soupçonnait d'avoir volé le cœur de l'océan. Je savais que tu n'étais pas coupable. Le bijou était néanmoins présent dans la poche de ton blouson. On t'emmena. Tu me criais ton innocence. Je te croyais.

Je leur ai quand même avoué la collision du paquebot avec un iceberg. Bien vite, l'ordre d'évacuation fut donné. Les passagers de la première classe étaient prioritaires. Ils devaient se rendre sur le pont afin de monter dans un canot de sauvetage, dont je savais que leur nombre était insuffisant pour sauver tout le monde. Je n'ai pas voulu monter dans cette embarcation : je voulais te retrouver Je me suis sauvée en courant, abordant un membre de l'équipage afin de lui demander où le commandant pourrait enfermer un prisonnier. Je t'aimais, je voulais te retrouver.

J'avais une piste pour te trouver. J'ai eu du mal à arriver jusqu'à toi. L'ascenseur a pris l'eau en atteignant le sous sol où tu étais détenu. Il m'a fallut nager. J'ai fini par te trouver. Un autre malheur s'abattit sur nous : tu étais menotté à un tuyau du paquebot, sans clé, sans aucune chance de t'évader. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la clef.

Je t'ai abandonné une fois de plus pour aller chercher de l'aide. Personne n'a voulu me prêter assistance. J'ai finalement réussi à dénicher une hache. L'eau avait encore monté lorsque je t'ai rejoint. J'ai fais deux essais sur une armoire avant de m'attaquer à tes menottes. J'avais peur de rater mon coup et te couper la main, mais j'ai réussi. Tu étais libre.

Ensemble, nous avons tenté de regagner le pont. C'était très difficile. De nombreuses grilles, destinées à empêcher les passagers de dernière classe de grimper, étaient fermées. Néanmoins, nous avons réussi. Nous respirions l'air frais de la nuit, éclairés uniquement par la lune presque pleine.

Tout n'était pas encore gagné. Il fallut peu de temps pour que nous nous rendions compte que seul les femmes et enfants pouvaient monter dans les canots de sauvetage. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, je ne le pouvais pas. Soit nous montions ensemble, soit nous coulions ensemble. On ne nous séparerait pas.

Cale finit par me retrouver. Afin de me convaincre d'embarquer dans un bateau, il me promit qu'il avait un arrangement avec un officier à l'arrière et que tu pourrais en profiter. J'ai fini par faire ce que vous vouliez que je fasse : je suis montée à bord du canot. On a commencé à nous faire descendre une fois qu'il fut plein. Je n'avais pas confiance en celui qui m'étais destiné. J'ai sauté à travers une fenêtre qui avait volé en éclat. J'étais de nouveau à bord du paquebot, avec tous ces occupants dont la plupart trouverait la grande faucheuse.

Je t'ai entendu crier mon prénom. Tu aurai souhaité que je reste sur le canot, que j'ai plus de chance de survivre. Tu t'en moquais de vivre ou mourir, tu voulais seulement que je reste dans ce monstrueux monde que j'aurai quitté deux jours plus tôt si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu.

Tu as fini par me rejoindre. Tu me vilipendas pour mon acte insensé. Cale t'avais suivi. Il était armé. Il voulait te tuer, tu étais celui qui se mettait entre lui et moi. Heureusement, sa peur de mourir était plus forte que son ego déjà bien conséquent. Il finit par nous laisser tranquille afin de sauver sa vie.

Nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de regagner le pont arrière. Il n'y avait plus de canot. Nous étions condamnés à couler avec le paquebot où régnait une agitation incroyable, tout le monde courrait. Le paquebot commença à se fissurer. Nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous étions à l'endroit où tu avais voulu te suicider, où nous nous étions parlés pour la première fois. Nous étions ensemble. Nous étions amoureux. Nous avons passé au dessus de la barrière de sécurité. C'était là que nous avions le moins de chance de tomber à l'eau.

Nous voyions beaucoup de personne finirent par lâcher les prises qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ils étaient emportés par la gravité. Le bateau finit par être complètement perpendiculaire à l'océan. Il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes, ne bougeant pas. Brusquement, tout ne fut plus que cris. Le paquebot coula.

Tous les passagers qui étaient sur le pont lors du naufrage se mirent à nager afin de sauver leur vie, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas mort dès qu'ils avaient touché l'eau à la température inférieur à zéro degrés. Nous firent pareil. Nous nagions. Nous voulions survivre. Nous voulions être ensemble. Nous ne voulions pas abandonner au moment où l'avenir nous tendait les bras. Nous avons réussi à gagner une petite pièce de boiserie appartenant à ce qui fut le plus grand paquebot créé à cette époque là.

Nous n'arrivions pas à tenir tous les deux sur ce morceau. L'eau était très froide. L'air était glaciale. Nous avions froid. Nous tremblions. Tu m'as laissé monter sur le bout de bois, te sacrifiant en restant dans l'eau. Nous nous tenions la main. Nous ne voulions pas nous séparer.

Tu m'a fait faire une promesse, une promesse que je savais que j'aurai du mal à tenir, une promesse impensable. Tu m'as demandé de vivre longtemps, d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants et de mourir vieille dans mon lit, pas dans cette eau glaciale. Tu m'as déclaré, de nouveau, ton amour. Ce voyage était la meilleur chose qui t'étais arrivé. "Promets moi que tu vas survivre, que tu n'abandonneras jamais. Même si ça à l'air sans espoir. Promets le moi, maintenant, et ne romps jamais cette promesse," m'as tu fais promettre. J'ai dis que je n'abandonnerai jamais. Pour toi. Pour nous.

J'avais envie de fermer les yeux, abandonner, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je t'avais fait une promesse. Je ne t'avais toujours pas lâché la main. Il m'a semblé qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité lorsque j'entendis enfin quelqu'un crier afin de trouver les survivants. On venait nous secourir. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai remarqué que tu étais mort. Tu m'avais abandonné. Tu m'avais laissé toute seule. J'avais envie de pleurer, de tout laisser tomber, mais je ne pouvais pas : je t'avais fait une promesse. J'étais tellement engourdie que je n'arrivait pas à les appeler au secours.

C'est cette promesse qui me permit de te lâcher ta main, de te laisser sombrer après un dernier regard rempli de larmes contenues. Il me resterai, de toi, que les souvenirs des moments que nous avions passé ensemble. J'ai ainsi pu replonger dans l'eau afin de rejoindre un autre morceau flottant du bateau sur lequel il y avait un mort possédant un sifflet. Je l'atteignis. J'ai sifflé. J'étais épuisée. Une lumière m'aveugla. Doucement, je vis un radeau s'approcher. Je me fit hisser à bord.

J'avais beau regarder partout au tour de moi, c'était toujours le même paysage désolant : des corps, partout, à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière. La mort était présente partout autour de moi. Tant de personnes innocentes arrachées à la vie. Nous étions peu nombreux sur le bateau de survie. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour venir me rechercher.

Nous avons regagné un petit regroupement de canot. Tous les survivants étaient là. Trop peu comparé au nombre impressionnant de passagers présents à l'embarquement.

Il passa encore une éternité avant que de gros phares nous éclairent. On venait nous secourir. Il était un peu tard étant donné tous les morts dans la catastrophe, mais il était suffisamment tôt pour que nous, les rescapés, ayons une chance de survivre.

On nous fit monter à bord. Lorsqu'on m'a demandé dans quelle classe j'étais, j'ai répondu aussitôt la troisième. Je savais que le confort qu'on m'accorderai serait moindre que si j'avais dis la vérité, mais j'en avais marre de toutes les manières de la haute société. C'était le moment de faire valser tout ce qui avait constitué mon enfance et adolescence. J'étais prête à commencer une nouvelle vie faite de liberté. La vie que j'avais rêvé, durant un court moment d'avoir en ta compagnie. Tu n'étais plus là mais je vivrai quand même cette vie.

J'avais du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il s'était passé en une nuit. Tout avait basculé en quelques heures. Il y a quelques jours, j'embarquai sur un paquebot afin d'aller me marier à un homme que je ne supportais pas, en Amérique. J'étais prête à me suicider. Puis, je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as sauvé et j'ai retrouvé petit à petit le goût à la vie, l'espoir. J'étais prête à m'enfuir de chez moi, me marier et fonder une famille avec toi. Ensuite, alors que je touchais des doigts le bonheur, tous nos projets sont devenus illusion. Le bateau a coulé, t'arrachant à moi, me laissant seule.

Je ne savais pas si j'arriverai à m'en sortir aussi bien que tu le faisais, sans toi. Je n'ai pas toutes tes qualités et habitudes sociales. J'ai été élevé dans la bourgeoisie, je connais que très peu les manières du peuple. J'étais motivée à réussir, à m'en sortir, pour moi, pour nous.

Quelques personnes, présentent sur les canots, qui avaient été ramassé en même temps que moi avaient trouvé la mort avant d'arriver à Manhattan. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que d'avoir les pieds sur terre lorsque je pus quitter le navire qui m'avait sauvé. J'avais peur de l'eau maintenant. Il y a eu trop de morts dans cette catastrophe. J'étais en vie, mais tu n'étais plus là. Beaucoup de personne n'étais plus là. Un peu moins de la moitié des personnes présentes à bord avaient survécu.

Lorsqu'on me demanda mon nom, juste avant de me laisser partir, je répondis "Rose Dawson". J'ai associé ton nom de famille à mon prénom. J'ai laissé tombé le mien. Je ne suis plus une Dewitt Bukater. Je suis libre. C'est grâce à toi, Jack Dawson, que je le suis. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je t'ai aimé. Tu m'as aimé. La mer nous a séparé, a rendu notre amour impossible. C'est néanmoins pour toi que je vais continuer à vivre, je vais respecter ma promesse. Je m'appelle Rose. Tu t'appelles Jack. Nous étions des passagers du Titanic.


End file.
